Interview
by ckerwick
Summary: PANIK. Le magazine, " Homologue ", destiné au public homosexuel, à l'occasion des fêtes, rencontre le couple gay du moment et offre un interview unique à ses lecteurs. OS. Jan/Juri.


_**Cet OS aurait dû être posté le 25 décembre, mais mon inspiration est capricieuse. C'est mon cadeau, en tant qu'auteur, pour Noël mais aussi pour cette nouvelle année 2011. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année !**_

**DISCLAME : **_Les garçons s'appartiennent à eux même, je n'utilise que leur prénom et leur image ( en espérant qu'ils ne m'en tiennent jamais rigueur ). Les autres personnes sont de mon invention, tout comme le nom du magazine qui n'existe donc pas dans la réalité. Le site "Gayclic" cité à la fin de l'OS, par contre, existe réellement ainsi que son "Bisou gay du lundi"._

_***oOo***_

_**Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, le magazine « Homologue » vous offre l'interview exclusive du couple gay le plus prisé du moment, pourtant très discret. Nous ne connaissons de l'un que son rôle de batteur au sein du groupe « Sunshine Dreams » et de l'autre, rien.**_

Une femme accueillit ses invités un sourire radieux aux lèvres, ils échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main et elle les invita à s'installer sur un canapé en cuirs, deux places, prévu à cet effet, afin qu'ils puissent débuter l'interview sans tarder. Car, elle les savait, tous deux, très occupés. Avant, la journaliste se permit de les observer, on sentait l'habitude du musicien à ce genre d'entretien car il prit rapidement ses aises, étendant un bras sur le dossier, s'affalant sur l'assise rembourrée et écartant les jambes. Son ami, que personne n'avait jusqu'ici jamais pu apprécier longtemps puisque résolu à échapper aux médias, semblait détendu mais pas dans son élément. Un des ses pieds reposait sur son genou, ce dernier frôlant celui de son partenaire. Leur corps se tenait à distance raisonnable, ni dans une position qui paraîtrait top intime, ni éloigné outre mesure à la façon de deux étrangers. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de ce duo assorti qui accrochait l'œil.

-Bonjour ! Salua la jeune femme assise dans un fauteuil en face de ses invités, le corps droit, les cheveux joliment noué haut sur son crâne, un bloc note reposait sur ses jambes croisaient tandis que ses doigts joués nerveusement avec un stylo. Je me présente, Ailin LE GOUT, se présenta-t-elle ensuite les mettant tous les trois sur un pied d'égalité.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis commencèrent leur entretien, plus décontractés.

**Nous aimerions tous que vous nous racontiez, votre rencontre, qui nous apparaît comme un véritable conte de fée. Vous batteur du groupe renommé « Sunshine Dreams » et vous simple étudiant.**

Par cette première question, elle donnait le ton de l'interview et d'ors et déjà les deux hommes savaient qu'ils n'aborderaient pas l'aspect professionnel sauf comme support de fond.

_-Jan : Je vous avoue que c'est tellement gros qu'il m'arrive encore de me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé cette rencontre, admit très sérieusement celui qui partageait la vie du musicien à la grande surprise de la journaliste qui chercher la note d'humour._

_-Juri : Pourtant lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, la première fois, rien ne préméditait une future relation, sourit le musicien les yeux dans le vague, voyageant au gré de ses souvenirs._

**_oOo_**

_**Flash Back**_

" _We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

We wish you merry Christmas and a happy new year "

Les voix angéliques raisonnaient dans un studio d'une taille modeste, honnête pour une personne mais trop petit pour deux. Chichement décoré, on sentait que le locataire n'avait en sa possession que des moyens restreints et que l'allure de son intérieur n'entrait pas dans ses priorités. Cependant, on percevait une touche personnelle dans les photos représentant un jeune homme avec une dame d'un certain âge, un autre illustrant un enfant à la mer construisant un château de sable accompagné d'une petite fille rondelette, aux jolis yeux clairs et au large sourire, communicatif. Sur un autre posé prés d'un poste radio, de petit format, trônait un cadre protégeant le portrait d'un couple aux mains enlacées. Le cliché datait, on le devinait à sa couleur, au style vestimentaire et aux coupes de cheveux de l'homme et de la femme.

Dans un coin de la pièce un jeune homme, de taille plus petite que la moyenne, les cheveux courts couleurs châtains, au corps menu et proportionné, chantonnait en décorant un petit sapin posait, au sol, à côté d'une commode sur laquelle s'alignait une rangée de livres de tailles et d'épaisseurs différentes.

J'aime installer le sapin et décorer l'appartement en écoutant des chants de Noël. Malgré le froid et le temps maussade, je trouve que c'est une période qui met du baume au cœur, les villes se pâment de décorations et de lumières qui les enjolivent. Et la neige, quand elle daigne se montrer, achève de compléter le tableau idyllique.

Cette année encore je passerai la soirée du 24 seul et celle du 31 avec ma meilleure amie. C'est ainsi depuis que j'ai emménagé dans ce studio soit depuis que j'ai commencé la fac, il y a deux ans. Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal que ça se déroule comme cela, car depuis que j'ai avoué mon homosexualité à mes parents, les rapports avec mon père sont tendus.

Les vacances scolaires approchant rapidement et à leur suite les partiels pour les étudiants de fac, le travail s'alourdissait. Jan ne dérogeait pas à la règle et devait jongler entre son petit boulot qui lui permettait de subvenir à ses besoins et celui scolaire pour assurer son avenir. Au cours du mois de décembre, il sortait seulement pour faire ses courses, se rendre à la fac ou à la bibliothèque. Le reste du temps, il bossait et dormait. A la fin, il accueillait les vacances avec une joie non feinte qui débuter par l'achat des cadeaux et une soirée sur Internet à lire des fictions.

Le téléphone posait sur un petit meuble prévu à cet effet sonna en début d'après-midi, le premier samedi de ces fameuses vacances, comme un rappel à la réalité.

-Werner ? Déclina-t-il son identité tout en interrogeant celle de son interlocuteur.

-C'est moi ! S'exclama joyeusement une voix féminine que le jeune homme paraissait heureux d'entendre à son sourire en coin.

-« Moi » peut définir des milliers de personnes et ma mère m'a toujours répété de ne pas adresser la parole aux inconnus.

-Jul range ton ironie avec moi, ça fait des années que ça ne m'atteint plus si ça m'a atteint un jour, le rabroua gentiment ce qui devait être une amie étant donnée l'utilisation d'un surnom.

-Tu vas bien ma belle ?

-Magnifiquement et toi ?

-Je touche la jouissance depuis hier soir, quel met délicieux à déguster que les vacances qui débutent par une journée avec toi, dit l'étudiant en soufflant de contentement de goûter à une pause.

-Tu es vierge que connais-tu de la jouissance ? Le taquina-t-elle sur son sujet favori.

-Assez pour savoir que c'est agréable sinon se ne serait pas le point culminant de toute relation.

Ils bavardèrent de choses et d'autres avant de se mettre d'accord sur un rendez-vous en fin d'après midi prés des Halles proche du marais, reconnu comme le quartier homosexuel de Paris.

**oOo**

-Tu sais quel merveilleux groupe donne un concert ce soir au Zénith ?

Jan et son ami achevaient leur journée par un repas dans un restaurant de Sushis, spécialité culinaire japonaise dont ils raffolaient, à bavasser de la pluie et du beau temps. La jeune fille rousse aux boucles serrées et bien dessinées, aux joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs plus ou moins discrètes, se révélait être la petite fille sur la photo à la mer dans l'appartement de Jan. A présent plus âgé, ses yeux restés d'un vert clair dans lequel on se plaisait à se perdre et son corps conservait ses rondeurs qu'elle savait mettre en valeur.

-Sûrement un énième que je ne connais pas alors qu'ils le claironnent sur toutes les radios plusieurs fois par jour ? Répliqua Jan sous forme interrogative.

Je n'écoute que de la musique classique car celle actuelle m'apparaît trop factice. Les mots comptent plus que la mélodie ce qui nous enferme dans un cadre. Je ne nie pas que certain chanteur, bien qu'actuellement plus rare, accorde une importance particulière au vocabulaire et aux tournures de phrase dans leur texte. D'autres ne font que survoler les sujets dans un procédé commercial permettant au plus grand nombre de s'identifier à la situation. Les compositions classiques permettent de vous signifier un sentiment, la mélancolie, la joie, la colère, par exemple, mais en vous laissant libre de choisir votre scénario.

-Sunshine Dreams ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui ne cessait de s'étonner que son ami soit autant en décalage avec son temps.

Kathleen est beaucoup plus dans l'air du temps que moi, ce qui me permet de ne pas être complètement à côté de la plaque. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire pourtant nous ne partageons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Je préfère rester chez moi à lire un bon bouquin alors qu'elle adore faire des soirées entre amis, chez elle, en boîte, au resto, ciné. Elle croque la vie alors que je me contente de me laisser porter par le temps qui passe et de le meubler. Mais, nous respectons les préférences de chacun car dans le fond, nous sommes semblables dans notre vision du monde et de certain concept.

-J'espère qu'ils ont plus de créativité musicale que pour dénicher un nom de scène, dit l'étudiant un ton désabusé dans la voix.

-On se fiche du nom, c'est le contenu qui compte et aussi les auteurs dans ce cas là, rigola la rousse en envoyant un clin d'œil à son ami.

-Racontes-moi tout, tu meurs d'envie d'en parler, la chamailla-t-il car il avait compris la manipulation dont elle avait usé. Suggérer un sujet pour attiser sa curiosité et mieux le développer.

Le groupe « Sunshine Dreams » composait de cinq membres, d'un chanteur et quatre musiciens, jouait du Rock Alternatf. Originaire de Strasbourg, ils avaient débutaient leur carrière l'année précédente, découvert pendant un des nombreux festivals musicaux de l'été. Au bout de quelques mois, ils faisaient salle comble au Zénith de Strasbourg, le plus grand, qui comptait 10.000 places debout. Actuellement, ils parcouraient la France et réunissaient une quantité de fans tant féminine que masculine, bien que ces derniers moins exubérants fassent peu parler d'eux. Ils étaient beaux et talentueux ce qui était amplement suffisant pour les donzelles et augmentaient leur quotte de popularité.

-L'époque des Boy's Band n'est pas encore achevée ?

-Toi alors ! Grogna la jeune fille que les sarcasmes de son ami désespéré parfois. Ils sont doués !

-Les 2be3 aussi étaient doués, remarqua-t-il très sérieusement s'attirant une grimace désapprobatrice de son amie. Ils avaient un manque de talent flagrant mais, ils ont sorti pas moins de trois albums, dont le dernier produit aux Etats-Unis. Et en 2001 en plus de la France, l'Angleterre, la Belgique, l'Allemagne et la Suisse, il promeut le dernier en Asie.

-Ils ne dansent pas, précisa Kathleen pour faire la différence entre les deux groupes.

-C'est sans doute ce qui les sauvera, éclata de rire Jan suivit de son ami et entre deux hoquets réussit à articuler, au moins, ils ne seront pas limiter par l'âge.

**oOo**

A quelques heures de la nouvelle année, Jan et Katleen habillaient pour l'occasion déambulaient bras dessus bras dessous dans le marais plus agité qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils bavardaient, riaient, profitant de cette soirée tous les deux, loin des contraintes quotidiennes, des difficultés financières, des tensions familiales, de la solitude. Le jeune homme s'attiraient des regards charmeurs et ils furent même arrêtés par un groupe d'ami car l'un d'eux trouvait Jan tout à fait à son goût.

-Il était sublime, s'écria sa meilleure amie alors que les quatre inconnus s'éloignaient.

-Dans 40 ans cela me fera une belle jambe, remarqua Jan désabusé jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'inconnu qui riait à gorge déployée avec ses amis.

Ce soir là, elle ne le taquina pas d'avantage sur le sujet. Elle se contenta de sourire attendrit par l'innocence dont faisait preuve son ami à l'égard de ce que nous qualifiions d'Amour, avec un grand « A ». Néanmoins, elle craignait que ce décalage, avec les croyances actuelles, puisse coûter cher à son meilleur ami.

Ils s'installèrent dans un bar peu fréquenté car aménagé dans une rue adjacente à la principale. Par conséquent à moins de faire preuve de curiosité, on ne pouvait pas le dénicher, d'autant plus qu'il ne payait pas de mine. Le patron les connaissait parce qu'au cours de l'année, ils s'y retrouvaient régulièrement et de temps en temps, pour sortir un peu de son studio Jan y amenait ses cours et les bossait accompagné d'une boisson chaude ou rafraîchissante suivant la saison.

Sans qu'il ne s'en doute, sa vie bascula au moment où il bouscula un inconnu en s'extrayant des toilettes. Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent ceux marrons d'un jeune homme de son âge, à la chevelure blonde, une réaction commune s'opéra au niveau des pupilles de chacun et sans qu'ils ne le remarquèrent : Elles se dilatèrent*.

-Juri qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Magnes-toi ! Héla un jeune homme brun, le teint pâle, les cheveux mi-longs qui selon Jan ne devait sûrement pas savoir se servir d'un peigne ou ignorer la nécessité d'un tel outil.

Le susnommé recouvra ses esprits, en secourant légèrement sa tête, comme si le fait de l'agiter permettait de favoriser l'éclaircissement des idées. Par contre, cela permettait à la brume qui flouait ses pensées de s'évaporer pour considérer la situation et réagir.

-'Scuse-moi, prit-il le temps de s'excuser un sourire discret aux lèvres, ternis par le vocabulaire familier qui écorcha l'ouï de l'étudiant en lettre.

Ce dernier retourna un simple signe de tête, puis rejoignit son amie pendant le trajet de quelques mètres, il récupéra la pleine possession de ses moyens. Kathleen ouvrait ses yeux tels deux billes, le questionnant silencieusement son regard se portant tour à tour sur la table du blond puis sur sa personne. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Kat ! L'invectiva-t-il irrité par son silence prolongé et son regard à la limite de l'accusateur.

-Jul …, tu sais à qui tu viens d'adresser la parole ?

L'expression du garçon devint atterrée. Qu'inventait-elle encore ? Il s'absentait deux minutes et elle en profitait pour attraper la bêtise du voisin, détraquant ses neurones, déjà fragilisés par tous ces magazines et séries qu'elles dévoraient.

-Si tu veux mon avis, « rentré dedans » conviendrait beaucoup mieux à la situation. De plus, j'ajouterai qu'il est l'auteur de l'échange.

Des éclats de rires, très peu discrets, attirèrent leur attention. Il sentit un pied cognait son tibia d'abord légèrement puis plus durement face à son manque de réaction. Il gratifia sa meilleure amie d'une œillade assassine.

-Jul, te souviens-tu de notre discussion sur le groupe « Sunshine Dreams », murmura-t-elle dans un souci de discrétion.

-Les disciples des 2be3 ? Se moqua sans baisser le timbre de sa voix.

-Non, mieux : Juri Schewe, le batteur de Sunshine Dreams.

Aucun des deux n'imaginer l'impact de cette annonce sur leur existence future.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**oOo**

_-Jan : par un procédé qui m'a échappé ma meilleure amie a fournit mon numéro à Juri et il a eu le culot de m'appeler un soir pour m'inviter à sortir._

_-Juri : invitation qu'il a accepté._

_-Jan : et de fil en aiguille, mes préjugés se sont avérés faux et …_

_-Juri : il est tombé sous mon charme, acheva le batteur, un sourire fier aux lèvres, le récit de leur rencontre._

**Comment gérer vous votre couple au quotidien ?**

L'étudiant souleva un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-ironique et la jeune femme hésita entre se sentir offensé ou préciser sa question. Jan trancha à sa place et prit la parole d'une voix désabusée et elle comprit alors pleinement pourquoi personne ne connaissait cet homme. La célébrité ne le séduisait pas le moins du monde, il vivait de façon simple, et la notoriété de son ami n'y changerait rien, au contraire, elle renforçait sa décision de préserver son quotidien et surtout son intimité.

_-Jan : Avec ou sans les détails ? Osa-t-il demander un sourire en coin pour souligner l'absurdité de la question._

Le batteur éclata de rire et fixa son regard sur la journaliste voulant apprécier la réaction de la professionnelle. Jan aimait décontenancer les personnes qui lui posaient des questions aussi grossières. Généralement, cela avait un effet double, celui de ne pas avoir à répondre à l'interrogation mais aussi de faire fuir son auteur.

-Si vous vous sentez à l'aise avec les détails, je vous en prie, décida de répondre la brune par la provocation plutôt que la soumission.

L'attitude plut au couple puisqu'ils se sourirent mutuellement d'un air entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur leur hôte, satisfaits par sa spontanéité. Jan exécrait toutes ses personnes qui faisaient des courbettes à son amant ou ses collègues et craignaient de les affronter. En retour, elle leur offrit un clin d'œil en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. L'interview prenait une tournure décontractée et sans artifice.

_-Jan : Ce que je voulais souligner, reprit le châtain, c'est que nous gérons notre couple comme n'importe quel autre. Il est fait de compromis et de temps en temps d'accrochages._

_-Juri :Je me fais tirer les oreilles si je ne rentre pas à l'heure et que je ne le préviens pas, si mes affaires ne sont pas rangées à leur place et si je ne contribue pas aux tâches ménagères ou à la confection des repas, quand j'ai des jours de repos, complémenta le blond pour bien faire comprendre la normalité de leur relation. _

_-Jan : Evidemment, nous vous mentirions si nous nous obstinions à vous dire que nous avons un train de vie normale. Juri, ne rentre pas tous les soirs à 19h, il n'a pas des semaines de 35h étalées sur 5 jours, nous ne passons pas nos soirées serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé à regarder l'un des films niaiseux que propose le programme et lorsque l'on est invité à des réceptions ce n'est pas pour manger des cacahuètes mais du saumon accompagné d'un verre de champagne._

Mais, ils s'adaptaient. Jan n'oubliait pas sa meilleure amie et, à présent, son mari qu'ils invitaient régulièrement à manger chez eux à la bonne franquette, des repas composaient de pâte à la carbonara et de gâteaux secs pour agrémenter le café. De plus, ils partageaient une complicité qu'ils mettaient un point d'honneur à entretenir mais aussi à alimenter, au fil des jours, mois, années. Parce que d'après eux c'était cela qui faisait leur force face au temps et aux difficultés de la vie. Aucun des deux ne précisa ce point là, car leur intention n'était pas d'attendrir le lecteur pour que par la suite, ils fabulassent***** un conte de fée. Leur vie n'avait pas commencé par « Il était une fois » et elle n'aboutirait sûrement pas sur « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », cette romance là ne reflétait pas les couples homosexuels car c'était ce qu'ils formaient avant tout.

**Jan la carrière de Juri n'est-elle pas trop envahissante ?**

_-Jan : sa carrière pas du tout, nous n'avons pas de studio d'enregistrement à la maison et j'ai accepté qu'il installe une batterie dans un coin simplement pour qu'il rentre plus souvent et surtout plus longtemps. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant des fans,_ souffla-t-il comme irrité rien qu'en les mentionnant. Elles, parce qu'il s'agit bien de « Elles », sont réellement envahissantes.

**oOo**

_**Flash Back**_

-Jul, il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo ! Se plaignit le batteur devant le meuble réfrigéré tenant la porte ouverte réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait grignoter pour combler sa faim.

Des pas raisonnèrent sur les marches d'un escalier en bois et une voix sourde lui répondit du couloir menant à la cuisine.

-Dois-je déceler un sous-entendu ou est-ce seulement une constatation anodine ?

Il s'adossa au montant de la porte en attendant une réplique, qu'elle quelle soit, à sa question. Son compagnon se contenta de lui retourner un visage suppliant. Juri n'appréciait pas de faire les courses, pas pour les mêmes raisons que le « commun des mortels » se plaisait à préciser Jan. Le batteur aurait pourtant aimé faire les courses comme tout à chacun, cependant, avec ses fans ce n'était pas possible sans déclencher une émeute, dangereuse, pour lui, pour Jan et pour elles.

-S'il te plaît, tu peux aller faire les courses mon amour, usa-t-il de politesse et de mots doux pour le faire plier.

-Non !

-Non ? Répéta-t-il surpris par cette réponse qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

Je ne changerais pas d'avis, bien que je comprenne ses réticences. Il est hors de question que l'on vive comme toutes ses divas incapables de faire quoi que se soit par elle-même à force de battre en retraite. Le mois dernier, j'avais décidé que nous allions faire les courses, ensemble, car jusqu'alors, j'y allais toujours seul. Manque de chance, malgré les précautions mises en œuvres : lunettes de soleil et bonnet, un groupe de filles est parvenu à le reconnaître et à ameuter la moitié du centre commercial. J'avoue que coincé au milieu de cette masse féminine, braillant, tirant les vêtements, poussant comme des veaux, j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Heureusement, les vigiles sont intervenus rapidement et après les avoir remerciés, nous avons couru jusqu'à la voiture sans demander notre reste et nous nous sommes enfermés à la maison.

-Je n'accepterais pas qu'elles bouffent notre existence ! Ton groupe c'est ton groupe et notre couple ou notre vie, c'est à nous et nous sommes en droit de le et la mener comme nous l'entendons.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Juri d'une façon désolée à son conjoint.

-Juri, si nous continuons à les laisser déborder sur notre vie privée bientôt nous ne pourrons même plus y prétendre et nous n'auront plus qu'à laisser la porte ouverte à tous.

-N'abuse pas, relativisa le musicien habitué à ces comportements donc les banalisait par effet de répétition.

-Elles chipent nos sous-vêtements ! Tu m'excuses mais si toi ça t'amuse pour ma part, je ne me voie pas plomber mes économies pour leurs hormones mal satisfaites.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui coûte cher.

-On ne mentionnera pas les graffitis sur le mur extérieur, un véritable livre d'or improvisé, illustré pas des phrases préconçues où je déplore le manque d'originalité, décoré de cœur et ponctuation, sans omettre les signatures. Accordes leur ta main et elles auront tôt fait de t'engloutir le bras, conclut le châtain en se détournant pour retourner à son occupation première. Délaissant son ami, et, surtout, le frigo désespérément vide.

**oOo**

Suite à cette petite prise de bec, sans conséquence, je misais ma victoire sur le ventre de Juri aussi capricieux et glouton que celui d'un adolescent en pleine croissance. Il m'offrit gain de cause le lendemain. Cette fois-ci avant d'entreprendre notre expédition, nous nous entretînmes*** sur la conduite à tenir, plus particulièrement, la façon de ne pas être repérés. Nos conclusions, nous menèrent sur le port de vêtements complètement différent de ceux qu'elles lui connaissent.

-Ce look de bon élève, te scie à merveille un mélange de froideur et de mystère, roucoula Jan en entourant son cou de ses bras, pour déposer des baisers en surface sur les lèvres dubitatives.

Le batteur définissait sa tenue comme un accoutrement, pull fin à manches longues, rayés noir et gris, au col en « v » d'où l'on apercevait un maillot blanc. Pour pantalon, un simple jean noir prés du corps ou plus précisément plus à sa taille que le reste de sa garde robe, et des basquets noires. Et les cheveux attachés en demi-queue de cheval, coupe qu'il n'arborait jamais, pourtant le châtain se fit la réflexion que cela dégageait son visage et révélait ses yeux noisettes et légèrement en amende.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils flânaient dans la galerie du centre commercial, le plus proche, main dans la main, sous l'insistance du musicien qui menaçait d'un caprice si son amant n'accédait pas à son désir. Le Parisien pardonna rapidement cette vengeance, car, à l'accoutumé, il n'aimait pas afficher des marques de tendresse en public, pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce moment. Plusieurs, jeunes filles les jaugèrent des pieds à la tête, ils sentaient que des questions trottaient dans leur tête et qu'elles tentaient de rapprochaient ces traits qui leur rappelaient quelque chose à une célébrité. Néanmoins, la tactique voulait qu'ils ne modifient pas leur comportement et continuent naturellement leur flânerie.

Serein, un cadi chargé de denrées alimentaires diverses et variées, ils rejoignirent la voiture comme un couple banal, bavardant gaiement.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**oOo**

_-Juri : on ne parvient toujours pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qui est le pire entre les cris aigus au possible ou alors les flashs des appareils photos, s'amusa-t-il à révéler en croisant les bras sur son ventre plat, en jetant un coup d'œil à Jan qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer._

**Ne vous sentez-vous jamais décalé ?**

_-Jan : A vrai dire sans arrêt ! Répondit Jan en souriant à son voisin complice._

_-Juri : Il n'est jeune qu'en apparence, dans sa tête il n'a pas moins de 60 balais papi, s'esclaffa le batteur en retournant son regard à Jan._

_-Jan : lorsque l'on raconte certaines anecdotes les gens n'en croient pas leurs oreilles, rigole le châtain. A chaque fois, il avait une image de moi beaucoup plus cool._

_-Juri : forcément, tu vis avec le batteur d'un groupe de Rock, mondialement connu._

_-Jan : et à chaque fois que tu t'en vante ça m'apparaît toujours aussi inexplicable._

**_oOo_**

_**Flash Back**_

Dans une chambre seulement éclairée par deux lampes de chevets, il régnait une ambiance tamisée. Installé dans leur lit, un couple s'adonnait à des activités différentes. L'un plongé dans un bouquin épais et le second des écouteurs visés aux oreilles appréciaient la musique les yeux fermés. Puis se lassant, il l'éteignit et se mit en quête d'amadouer son ami afin de partager un moment d'intimité plus plaisant.

-Jul, ronronna le batteur pour attirer l'attention de sa moitié, tout en déposant des baiser léger sur la peau sensible du cou.

-Quoi ? Grogna le concerné dérangé dans son roman dont l'intérêt paraissait plus marqué que l'appel à la luxure.

Vexé par le manque de réaction de son amant, Juri lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains et plaqua d'autorité ses lèvres sur ses partenaires. Il fut rapidement éconduit par un Jan particulièrement énervé par la brusquerie du geste.

-A quoi joues-tu à la fin ? Siffla le châtain dont le front plissé et les sourcils froncés traduisaient son agacement.

Le musicien ne s'attarda pas sur le ton irrité et saisit sa chance tandis qu'il lui accordait, enfin, toute son attention. Ses mains se baladèrent sur l'objet de son désir sans aucune gêne, caressant et pressant, tour à tour. Il réitéra son baiser, bien qu'en faisant preuve de plus de sensualité.

-Juri rends-moi mon bouquin, resta-il insensibles aux avances de son partenaire.

Une mine déconfite habilla les traits du batteur.

-Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Se contenant le batteur d'exploser.

-On l'a fait hier, précisa Jan en récupérant seul son bouquin.

-Jan, on a à peine trente ans alors tu m'excuses mais je ne compte pas me contenter d'une fois par mois, ni semaine alors que l'on est tous les deux dans ce lit.

Le Parisien lui renvoya un air ennuyé, signifiant un « et alors ? » avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. La célébrité bien décidée à se faire entendre et à avoir ce qu'il voulait plongea sous la couverture et après quelques mouvements, Jan se déconcentra de son récit pour laisser échapper des soupirs de désirs. A ce moment, le batteur refit surface entre les jambes de son amant et cueillit ces lèves offertes.

**oOo**

-Jul, Timo nous invite chez lui samedi ça te dit ? Transmis-t-il l'information durant un dîner.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir aborder ce sujet ce soir ?

-Allez, tu ne sors pas en ce moment. Ce ne te ferait pas de mal de voir du monde.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que voir tes collègues m'aident en quoi que ce soit. J'aurais même tendance à penser le contraire.

-Tu te rends compte que tu critiques ouvertement des Stars adulées par des milliers de fans, le taquina le batteur qui aimé rappeler sa célébrité, contrastant avec la banalité de leur quotidien.

-Si seulement, elles vous connaissaient, sans nul doute qu'elles cesseraient de vous mettre sur un piédestal. Et pour en revenir à ta première interrogation, tu rejoindras seul cette soirée et votre ami wisky, pendant que je me prélasserai seul dans ce grand lit, en regardant mon émission sur Arte.

-Tu es sûr que tu as 25 ans, s'étonna le musicien du refus de se retrouver entre jeune à boire un verre.

-Bien sûr, vous par contre, je me demande si vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté à 18 ans, répliqua Jan dont l'intérêt de la soirée lui échapper totalement.

-Rabat joie, renvoya Juri en lui tirant la langue dans un geste emprunt d'une immaturité consciente et recherchée.

**oOo**

Un soir, chacun rentra de son boulot respectif à une heure tardive et éreintée. Juri en s'affalant sur un canapé d'angle couvert de cuir souffla sa pensée.

-Jul, on va commander au McDrive, j'ai la flemme de cuisiné et j'ai pitié d'avance en t'imaginant derrière les fourneaux

-Hors de question, contra Jan en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée.

-Une pizza ?

-Non plus ! Chéri, ta vie est faite de mal bouffe alors quand tu es à la maison c'est légume, je tiens à la bonne santé de tes artères.

Le regard de Juri se teinta de regret, il s'imaginait déjà croquer dans un Big Mac plein de gras mais tellement délicieux et savourer sa glace dégoulinante de caramel. Maintenant, une assiette, de haricots verts, accompagnée d'une tranche de steak haché venait gâcher son plaisir.

-Qu'importe la santé, l'idée d'un McDo s'est installée dans ma tête alors, il m'en faut un !

-Certainement pas, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de cuisiner. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à manger en tête-à-tête en dégustant un hamburger et des frittes, cela manque vraiment de charme.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, repartit sans hésiter Jan en s'éloignant vers la cuisine tout en retroussant les manches de son pull.

-Ca doit être ça, marmonna le batteur de mauvaise fois.

La voix du châtain raisonna entre les murs.

-Je suis sans doute vieux jeu mais mon ouïe fonctionne correctement ! Tu me remercieras lorsque ton bilan de santé à 40 ans ne détectera aucune anomalie qui 't'obligerait à te restreindre ou prendre des médicaments.

Le blond sourit. Sans conteste, la personnalité de Jan faisait tout le charme du personnage. Il ne cachait pas que son physique était ce qui dans un premier temps l'avait attiré, la finesse de ses courbes, l'étroitesse de ses hanches, le bleu de ses yeux proche du gris et son visage masculin. Cependant, sa réserve envers les inconnus, ses sarcasmes, son côté décalé et terre à terre, contribuaient à son charme.

**Fin du Flach Back**

**oOo**

_-Jan : nous ne sommes pas en décalage par rapport au métier de Juri, au quotidien nous n'aimons pas les mêmes choses._

_-Journaliste : dans votre cas, les opposés se sont attirés._

_-Juri : énormément de gens perçoivent cela comme un obstacle alors que nous le prenons comme un moyen de nous ouvrire à de nouveaux horizons. _

_-Jan : il me fait découvrire la culture populaire et de mon côté, j'amène de la culture « classique »._

**Nous sommes en période de fête, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Chacun de votre côté ou bien tentez-vous de vous retrouvez à cette occasion, en tête-à-tête, en famille ?**

Ils marquèrent un temps d'hésitation que la journaliste ne parvint pas à cerner, si l'on s'en référait à ses sourcils froncés et de ses yeux qui allaient de l'un à l'autre. Juri attendait un acquiescement de son ami comme un droit de révélation. Jan le lui accorda mais d'un hochement hésitant et sans prendre la parole pour en parler lui-même.

_-Juri : Nous accordons, tous les deux, beaucoup d'importance à Noël, que nous mettons un point d'honneur à fêter en famille, expliqua le musicien sans plus s'attarder dans les détails. Nouvel an, cela dépend, mais généralement nous aimons bien nous retrouver pour un dîner romantique, acheva-t-il son aveu par un sourire._

**_oOo_**

_**Flash Back **_

Dans un appartement d'une taille plus que modeste, un jeune homme portable en main, vitupérait son interlocuteur en faisant les cents pas. Sa main libre virevoltait énergiquement dans les airs ponctuant ses phrases et accentuant sa colère.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de te retenir pour le réveillon !

-Pendant les fêtes, les nombreuses émissions présentées quémandent les artistes du moment pour faire monter l'audimat, précisa une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil. C'est ce que l'on nomme : la rançon du succès.

-Ne te fais pas passer pour une victime à qui on imposerait tous ses fais et gestes, grinça Jan en passant sa main sur son visage, dans un geste emprunt de lassitude. Quand, tu le veux, tu sais t'imposer. Alors, expliques-moi pour quelles raisons tu ne t'emploi pas à le faire pour le 24. Les Rocks Star n'ont elles aucune parole ?

Cette dernière remarque, dîtes sur un ton calme, était chargée de déception que l'étudiant tentait de cachait derrière des remarques blessantes. Afin de se contenir jusque la fin de la discussion, il s'assit sur son canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

-On fêtera le Nouvel An, tous les deux. Je te le promets, s'engagea le musicien sans prendre garde à son vocabulaire, utilisant la promesse comme une banalité.

-Nan, je préfère garder mes habitudes et le fêter avec ma meilleure amie qui ne décommanderait pas à la dernière minute à moins d'une excuse valable, renvoya Jan d'un ton cassant fatigué par une semaine chargée, et déçu.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Jan ! On est en pleine promo, commença à s'énerver l'autre jeune homme.

-Voilà, on y est, pointa le châtain d'une exclamation ce qui le gênait en se levant d'un bon et en reprenant ses gestes vifs. Je ne fais pas partie de tes priorités.

Un court silence s'imposa. Le batteur surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette constatation, en perdit les mots, ce qui termina de braquer l'étudiant dont l'esprit vif en déduisit ses propres conclusions.

-Je préfère que l'on arrête cette conversation et le reste ici, proféra-t-il les paroles sacrées de la séparation. Le nombrilisme du célèbre batteur Juri Schewe ne s'accorde pas avec les plaisirs simples, de l'étudiant fauché Jan Werner.

-Jan, tu me reproches d'être centré sur moi-même pendant que tu me fais une scène parce que je ne suis précisément pas avec toi, observa le musicien sur un ton neutre qui sonnait pourtant faux.

-Pardonnes-moi, de vouloir partager le réveillon de Noël, la fête familiale par excellence, avec mon copain.

-On n'est pas marié et puis ça fait vieille France.

-Je crois ne jamais t'avoir caché cette facette de ma personnalité, cracha Jan blessé dans son estime. Je pense, à l'année, faire pas mal de sacrifices mettre de côté beaucoup de mes principes au nom de ton groupe et par la même de ta passion, se radoucit-il aussitôt pour exposer sa vision des choses. Alors, il est vrai que j'aurais apprécié avoir un retour. Je te demandais une soirée, pas la lune, que quelques heures. Tu remarqueras que je ne parle même pas de cadeau ou d'un dîner aux chandelles avec une demande en mariage, seulement de quelques heures. Si, tu ne peux pas m'accorder cela à ce stade de notre relation alors, tu ne feras jamais rien pour moi !

Il acheva son discours sur ses paroles, la gorge nouée, la douleur de la conclusion l'envahissant peu à peu. Son Prince Charmant venait de se transformait en crapaud, il goûtait à l'amertume de l'échec conjugal.

Le soir du réveillon Jan, comme tous les ans, passa un coup de fil à sa meilleure amie afin de lui souhaiter un « Bon réveillon », puis il alluma son sapin dont l'absence de cadeau, au pied, en ce soir spécial attirait particulièrement l'attention, marquant un peu plus sa solitude. Le calme envahissant le logement, seulement briser par les voisins qui eux recevaient. Installé sur son canapé un bouquin dans une main et une tasse de chocolat fumante dans l'autre, une assiette remplie de gâteaux en forme de croissant dont le dessus était badigeonnait de sucre verglacé**** sur la face arrondis, habillé la table basse.

Depuis sa pleine indépendance, il refusait que sa mère réveillonne autre qu'avec son père. Habituellement, il adorait Noël et cela suffisait à apaiser sa solitude. Ce soir là, en croquant dans un des biscuits concoctés par sa mère, un goût de cendre envahit sa bouche. A minuit, il se souhaita un « Joyeux Noël », en écoutant un CD des chants de Noël, les plus populaires. Il envoya un message à sa mère, à son amie et hésita en fixant son portable et en caressant les touches du bout du pouce à faire de même avec le musicien. Finalement, d'une impulsion, il ferma le claper du téléphone et rejoignit son lit où il se roula en boule sous sa couverture.

Le soir du 31 décembre, il rentra en rafale de vent dans son studio, jeta bonnet, écharpe et manteau au sol. Pour poursuivre sa course dans la salle de bain, en continuant de s'effeuiller pour finir en boxer devant son armoire. Il revenait tout juste de son boulot saisonnier et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, allait être en retard au rendez-vous avec Kathleen, chose dont il avait horreur. Il fouillait pour dénicher une tenue présentable ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car il n'accordait pas énormément d'importance à sa garde robe en temps normal. Ensuite, il ré enfila ce qu'il avait balançait, tout aussi rapidement, claqua la porte et au pas de course se hâta de rejoindre le marais parisien.

Je ne supporte pas le retard. Kat n'est pas sans le savoir et pourtant cela fait quinze minutes qu'elle devrait être arrivée. De plus, j'apprécie très peu de faire le ponton dans cette ville et particulièrement ce soir là car le monde afflue. Par chance, l'absence de sourire et mon air peu amène aidant sans nul doute, personne ne m'aborde. Sauf au bout de la trentième minutes, tandis que mon irritation frôle son paroxysme.

-Salut, l'approcha un jeune homme surplombant l'étudiant d'une tête, le corps massif et la démarche volontaire, accompagné de quatre amis. Tu es seul ?

-Il faut croire, répondit Jan après avoir observé le vide à côté de lui en reposant un regard ennuyé sur l'inconnu.

Le nouveau venu ne désirant pas perdre la face devant sa bande de pote, ne se départie pas de son sourire charmeur et se rapproche un peu plus physiquement. Les yeux de l'étudiant le fusillèrent le prévenant de la dangerosité de la démarche.

-Ca ne te dirait pas te joindre à notre petit groupe, proposa le jeune en fixant son regard dans celui de Jan qui tentait de garder son air sûr et pas le moins du monde impressionner, malgré les avances implicites qu'il lisait dans la façon qu'il avait de le jauger et du comportement des autres garçons derrières, dont les visages s'ornaient de sourires en coin.

Son cœur s'emballait, cependant, il préparait sa réplique acide avant que qu'une voix ne lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

-Tu n'es pas son genre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le propriétaire de ces paroles froides mais surtout sans appel. Un bonnet gris clair recouvrait des cheveux mi-longs, blonds. Le cœur de Jan loupa un battement de surprise. Décidément, la soirée allait être forte en émotion, déjà en l'espace de deux minutes, il avait eu son quota pour le mois. Il n'oublia pas la rancune qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis du musicien, néanmoins, il accueillit sa présence avec soulagement.

L'inconnu envoya un dernier regard à l'étudiant pour lui signifier que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Au quel le châtain se contenta de lever un sourcil sarcastique. En reprenant, leur chemin le groupe croisa l'importun et celui qui avait accosté Jan, un peu plus tôt, lança au blond :

-Les absents ont toujours tort.

Juri hésita entre deux réponses : se défouler sur ce type qui osait dire tout haut ce qu'il s'évertuait à oublier ou tout simplement l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur l'objet de sa présence. C'était la première fois que l'une de ses conquêtes lui faisait aussi ouvertement des reproches et rompait avec lui. Jusque là, elles évitaient de le contrarier pour garder ses faveurs, Jan réagissait toujours de la manière opposée. Il avait compris qu'il ne cherchait pas une reconnaissance de sa part, seulement un échange et des sentiments, une vie de couple, simplement.

-Kathleen ne viendra pas, lui annonça-t-il pour gagner du temps ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Sans un mot, il se mit en marche en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, pour les protéger du froid et plongea son nez dans son écharpe. Il ignorait complètement le musicien.

-Jan ! Cria Juri en pleine rue dans l'espoir de le voir se retourner.

Mais, l'étudiant forgé par les difficultés de la vie aidé par un caractère volontaire s'entêta dans sa colère et ne diminua pas la cadence, comme sourd. Alors, en désespoir de cause et désemparer le batteur, silencieusement et tête baissée, emboîta le pas de celui qu'il souffrait de devoir mentionner « mon ex ».

Tandis que le Parisien entrait dans son logement, Juri se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il priait pour que Jan fléchît parce qu'il ne resterait pas dans ce couloir contre cette porte toute la nuit, ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait déjà fait un gros effort en ce présentant au châtain, prenant le risque de se soumettre à ses foudres.

Presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées et le batteur parvenait au bout de sa patience. Il avait froid, faim mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas ce qui empêchait Jan de lui remonter les bretelles, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Alors, qu'il amorçait son départ, un bruit de clé parvint à ses oreilles puis le mécanisme de la porte tourna pour laisser apparaître Jan sur le pas de la porte, en pyjama. Le musicien surprit de le trouver dans une telle tenue, prouvant qu'il avait continué son petit quotidien sans que sa présence ne le perturbe, lui attira l'ombre d'un sourire. Décidément, il aimait ce gars par-dessus tout, il la faisait se sentir comme n'importe qu'elle petit ami commettant une faute et devant en assumer toutes les conséquences. Et par-dessus tout, il adorait ce caractère implacable qui le rendait des plus attirant.

-Articule un seul mot et tu me fourniras le prétexte que j'attends pour refermer définitivement la porte ! Prévint-il sans détour, tout en se poussant sur le côté dans une invitation silencieuse.

Chacun dans un coin du studio, Jan lisait un bouquin, et Juri l'observait sidéré. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, il l'accueillait chez lui pour une raison qui lui échappait, encore, mais ne réglait même pas ses comptes. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il avait précisé qu'il ne devait pas émettre un son sous peine de retourner de là où il venait.

-Putain, Jan, dis quelque chose ! Craqua le batteur que l'ignorance de l'autre jeune rendait nerveux.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait depuis le début, l'étudiant déposa tranquillement son ouvrage à côté de lui, sur le canapé et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du blond, ils étaient froids et durs. Le musicien regretta son intervention, il ne lui connaissait pas cette colère et hésita à quitter l'appartement.

-Qu'espérais-tu ? Que je t'accueil à bras ouverts, les cuisses écartées et suppliant ! Articula Jan dans une lenteur calculée, d'un ton où percé l'animosité. Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer suivant ta convenance ! J'ai des sentiments et j'aime à ce qu'ils soient considérés, commença-t-il à laisser échapper un flot de paroles, qu'il ne parvenait à l'évidence plus à contenir tout comme sa fureur et sa douleur. Le masque de froideur qu'il s'imposait depuis une semaine s'effondra. S'entichait du batteur d'un groupe à midinette et montant était sûrement la plus belle connerie de ma vie.

-Pardonnes-moi, se contenta de dire le batteur qui mesurait, peu à peu, l'ampleur de ce qu'il qualifiait, encore le matin même, une gaffe.

-Tes mots me font autant d'effets que vos morceaux, c'est-à-dire, ni chaud ni froid car ils ne valent rien.

-Pourtant, je t'avais promis d'être présent pour le Nouvel An et je suis là.

Le blond pensa qu'il venait de marquer un point avec cette remarque parce que Jan semblait réfléchir. Il déchanta aussitôt lorsqu'il perçut de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux clairs. Il tombait les armes face à lui et il observa la réalité de sa personnalité, un mal être qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

-Tu n'as pas été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin de toi.

Ce fut à son tour de perdre ses mots. L'aveu l'atteignit plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Jamais, il n'avouera à Jan qu'il savait ce qui le rongeait, tout du moins pas avant plusieurs années. Kathleen l'avait appelait quelques jours plutôt pour lui expliquer les relations de l'étudiant et son père et le corollaire. Cependant, il avait pensait qu'elle exagérait étant donné le caractère bien trempé du garçon. Maintenant, il comprenait que l'ignorance de son père lui pesait, plus il le rongeait. Sa meilleure amie avait raison, Jan prenait un soin particulier à faire croire qu'il était seul maître de sa solitude alors qu'il l'a subissait.

Ce soir, là ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole. Juri pris dans ces bras le garçon dont il se savait amoureux et ne supportait pas la souffrance. Et sans plus jamais faire référence à cet épisode, ils reprirent naturellement leur relation. Depuis, cette année là, le musicien ne s'absenta plus pour les périodes des fêtes. Puis, un jour il obligea Jan à lui raconter son histoire avant de lui apprendre que son amie lui en avait fait part à cette période difficile de leur relation. Ainsi, ils franchirent une nouvelle étape et chacun devint le pilier de l'autre.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**oOo**

_-Jan : Son absence une année à Noël a été le sujet d'une grosse dispute qui aurait pu mal finir, ajouta Jan la voix grave. J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à cette fête et à l'époque, il ne l'avait pas compris._

**Jan. Comment vos parents accueillirent-ils le nom de votre ami ?**

Décidément, la journaliste comptait une série noire dans ses fiches car une seconde fois, le couple observa un silence partageant, dans leur échange visuel, un souvenir commun qu'ils hésitaient à partager. Cette fois-ci, le regard de l'étudiant se voila de tristesse et celui de musicien de compassion. Un mouvement discret attira son attention et elle aperçut un instant fugace, comme la brise d'un matin estival caressant votre épiderme, une main au poignet pourvus d'une gourmette en or et d'un autre bracelet plus fin de la même couleur, en caresser une autre dont le l'articulation s'ornait d'un bijou identique.

_-Jan : ma mère ne les connaissait pas alors quand je lui ai annoncé, elle m'a simplement posé des questions comme toute mère s'intéresse au conjoint de son enfant, dit-il sans intonation particulière et sans rentrer, une fois de plus, dans les détails._

**_oOo_**

_**Flash Back**_

Un jeune homme assis sur un canapé une table basse installée devant sur laquelle repose un téléphone fixe sans fil, qu'il regardait obstinément mais pourtant de manière absente. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Plongé dans son mutisme seul les bruits de l'eau s'écoulant dans les canalisations ou du cliquetis de la pendule accrochée au mur lui faisant face brisaient le silence.

J'avais conscience qu'une impasse s'imposerait rapidement à moi et que je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement. Cependant, je comprends la démarche de Juri dans son désir de rencontrer mes parents et toute la symbolique que cela signifie pour notre couple. Or, mes parents n'ont pas très bien digéré l'annonce de mon homosexualité, encore que ma mère ne souhaite que mon bonheur alors elle s'efforce de l'accepter, mon père quant à lui ignore mon existence. Il énonce le déshonneur de la famille, mon « manque de couille » pour reprendre ses mots et mon égoïsme. Il aurait préféré que je vive dans le mensonge au prix de mon bonheur plutôt que de leur faire subir cet affront.

Je n'ai jamais osé le raconter à Juri parce que je ne suis pas fier de ce genre de réaction. Mais, j'adore ma mère et j'aimerais qu'ils se rencontrent parce qu'elle n'aura jamais de petits enfants, cela n'empêche que je veux, qu'ils entretiennent une relation belle-mère, beau-fils aussi normale que possible. Et lui prouver que c'est ainsi que je suis heureux.

Cette dernière remarque acheva de le convaincre à empoigner le téléphone pour appeler sa mère. Comme tout le monde, il avait le droit de prétendre à être heureux et il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour, tant pis pour son père, il avait assez culpabilisé. Il s'était jurer de ne plus avoir honte de ce qu'il était et il lui prouverait ses tors car on pouvait être gay et respecté.

-Allô, raisonna une voix féminine dans l'appareil qui fit accélérer le cœur du jeune homme d'appréhension.

-Maman, c'est Jan.

-Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu ? Questionna-t-elle comme d'habitude son enfant, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde du but de la démarche.

-Bien et toi ?

-A la retraite, il est toujours difficile de se plaindre, plaisanta la femme qui sentait son fils tendu. Dis-moi ce que me vaut ton appel ?

A l'évidence, depuis le début, elle savait que Jan appelait dans un but précis. Elle ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, elle connaissait son fils, très proche l'un de l'autre, elle se doutait que c'était une annonce importante pour qu'il soit aussi nerveux et si peu bavard.

-J'ai rencontrai quelqu'un, finit-il par cracher le morceau, de but en blanc.

Madame Werner fut prise de cours et mi quelque seconde à réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Son fils si exigeant et surtout si exclusif était parvenu à trouver son « Prince Charmant » comme il précisait à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet.

-Comment être sûr que c'est la bonne personne ?

Sa question est légitime.L'idée de sortir avec une personne avec qui je ne serais plus quelques mois voir quelques semaines plus tard, ne me tente pas. Je crois au Prince Charmant ou pour parler de façon plus actuelle, en l'âme sœur. Quand, j'exprime cette pensée là plupart rigole, Kathleen la première et pourtant c'est ma meilleure amie. Je suis quelqu'un d'exclusif et d'entier, si je me donne ce n'est pas à moitié mais en entier. Si je m'investis ce n'est pas partiellement mais complètement. Conclusion, pour m'épanouir dans mon couple, je dois trouver ma moitié. Et qu'importe ce que les autres en pense, de toute façon, ma mère m'a toujours dit, « il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné » et en cela, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, concéda le jeune homme en expirant fortement devant la réalité d'une éventuelle rupture. C'est instinctif, pour parler de façon plus fleur bleue, j'ajouterai que lorsque je l'ai vu, je l'ai su.

Tous deus marquèrent une pose, l'un attendant une réaction et l'autre réfléchissant quant à la conduite à suivre.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé cette personne Jan, finit par dire la maman qui voulait fonder ses espoirs dans le couple de son fils.

-Merci Maman, sourit Jan soulagé que sa mère lui donne indirectement sa bénédiction.

-Parles-moi un peu de lui, le poussa-t-elle pour qu'il lui en apprenne plus sur l'homme qu'elle rencontrerait incessamment sous peu, elle en était persuadée et ravie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**oOo**

_-Juri : Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit beaucoup plus au courant maintenant, rajouta Juri à l'intention de son amant afin de faire baisser la pression de l'atmosphère. Mais, personnellement, passer la surprise, je trouve ça revitalisant de bavarder avec quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse à vous qu'en tant que gendre dans son cas, et pas en tant que membre du groupe « Sunshine Dreams ». Dans sa famille ou dans la mienne, je suis Juri Schewe, sans façade, sans être obliger de faire bonne figure, je ne m'oblige pas à brosser quelqu'un dans le sens du poil si je ne l'apprécie pas. En somme, je m'appartiens et j'aime cela par-dessus tout, conclut-il._

_-Jan : Et personne ne te sire les pompes parce que tu es célèbre, souligna le châtain en retrouvant sa sérénité et son esprit moqueur. Si on doit lui reprocher quelque chose, on le fait célébrité ou pas, le respect et la bonne éducation s'applique à tout le monde._

**Personne ne vous a jamais reproché de profiter de l'argent de la notoriété de votre compagnon ?**

_-Jan : Le contraire m'aurait encore plus étonné, rit l'étudiant que la question pourtant accusatrice n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre le moins du monde. Imaginé, un étudiant que personne ne connaît, fauché comme les blés en couple avec un musicien dont le groupe à la popularité montante qui commence à dépasser les frontières nationales. Forcément ça tique aux oreilles de tout le monde. D'ailleurs la logique veut qu'étant donné les billets de 500 qui dépassent de ses poches et s'entassent par millier sur son compte en banque, je suis celui qui manipule impossible de me voir comme victime, évoqua Jan toujours en goguenard, Juri qui acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête._

_-Juri : Pourtant, je suis le plus capricieux et dépensier de nous deux, complémenta le batteur. Mais, on serait capable de dire que c'est Jan qui me pousse à acheter pour son compte._

_-Jan : je suis capable de manger des pâtes pour Noël si mon budget ne me permet pas plus. Lui, il lui faut son pot de foie gras, sa langouste et son caviar._

_-Juri : à la limite, je me passe du caviar, mais j'admets que je suis habitué à un certain train de vie et la frustration n'en fait plus partie, avoua le musicien en toute honnêteté. Pourtant Jan reste simple et ne change rien à ses habitudes ou très peu. Les gens plutôt que de médire sur son dos devrait l'admirer même prendre exemple sur lui, car contrairement à beaucoup de monde l'argent n'a pas de prise sur lui, ses principes prévalent._

**Nous nous posions la question, vos collègues n'hésitent pas à étaler leur vie privée dans les médias. Vous, au contraire, vous la préserver en essayant au maximum de ne pas tomber aux mains des médias. Est-ce stratégique ou seulement un désir de séparer votre vie professionnelle et personnelle ?**

_-Juri : il va falloir que les gens s'efforcent à faire la différence entre mes collègues, entre eux, et moi-même, s'agaça Juri à qui la question n'était pas inconnue. Mon groupe est ce qu'il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, il n'en est pas moins que mon CV n'a pas besoin d'être redoré par une quelconque stratégie. Surtout que la place de batteur n'est pas celle de chanteur, si un jour je décide de quitter le groupe pour une autre expérience, on m'embauchera pour ce que je sais faire et pas pour la vie que je m'inventerai. On se fiche de l'image d'un musicien caché derrière son instrument et dont personne ne retient jamais le nom, il n'en va pas de même pour son talent._

_-Jan : si dans la question, il est sous-entendu que le mystère attire parfois, autant si ce n'est plus, que de se vendre, sachez que ce n'est absolument pas voulu, épaula-t-il son compagnon dans l'argumentation._

_-Juri : c'est simplement pour délimiter ma profession et mon intimité, se calma le musicien qui savait que la journaliste faisait simplement son métier, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Fut un temps, peu m'importait ce que les gens pensaient de la manière dont je menais ma vie. Depuis, que je suis avec Jan ce n'est pas que cela m'embête plus car nous savons, mieux que quiconque, comment nous menons notre train-train. Ce qui me gêne c'est que l'on insulte notre relation ou plus précisément la sincérité de mes sentiments._

**Pour finir, pourquoi avoir accepter cette interview, au cours de laquelle vous nous livrer ce que vous vous entêtez à nous cacher depuis des années ?**

_-Juri : un cadeau pour nos 15 ans en tant que couple et 13 ans de vie commune, annonça simplement, non sans émotion, le batteur en déposant la main sur la cuisse de sa moitié._

_-Jan : je vais me charger de répondre au « Pourquoi nous ? » que je sens poindre sur le bout de votre langue_. Ajouta, l'étudiant une pointe de malice dans la voix.

-_Juri : Parce que l'on est homo … non ? _Intervint le blond à l'intention de son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

_-Jan : il vous berne tous depuis des années en vous faisant croire à une éventuelle intelligence, voyez comme il est simple_, se moqua gentiment Jan en rigolant suivit de la journaliste. _En faite de par le statut de Juri et son coming-out devant les médias énormément de jeunes homosexuels ont prit contact avec lui, des fois pour des conseils, d'autres pour de l'aide et encore d'autres simplement pour raconter leur histoire à quelqu'un._

_-Juri : D'ailleurs, j'aimerais dire à tous ces jeunes que cela me touchent énormément et que je prends le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre eux, _se permit de faire passer un message à ses fans, en précisan_t. Lorsque mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas, Jan me remplace._

_-Jan : mais, je tiens à préciser que pour ne tromper personne je signe de mon nom mes réponses et m'excuse pour lui, _désigna-t-il son compagnon d'un doigt accusateur. _Et pour finir la réponse à la question, notre choix s'est porté sur vous car vous n'êtes pas une presse à scandales, vos articles sont intéressants et que vos lecteurs nous touchent directement. On s'est simplement dit que tous ceux qui nous envoyer tous ces mots, très touchants pour certain, drôles pour d'autres, aimeraient certainement connaître un peu mieux leurs interlocuteurs._

Cette interrogation marqua la fin de l'interview. La jeune femme les remercia une fois de plus, en leur plaquant une bise chacun sur la joue, complètement sous le charme dégagé par le couple. Le choc entre la simplicité qui s'impose et fait flancher la notoriété et son oisiveté. Avant que les deux jeunes hommes quittent l'enceinte du magazine gay, la journaliste leur quémanda quelques photos. Ils firent donc un crochet par le studio photo où Jan découvrit l'une des facettes du métier de son amant, qu'il avoua ne pas apprécier.

Une semaine plus tard, une vidéo d'à peine deux minutes, s'afficher sur le site « Gayclic » surmonté du titre : « le bisou gay du lundi ». A l'image apparaissaient les deux hommes qui échangeaient un regard chargé de sentiments, tendresse, complicité, teinté de malice. Ensuite, ils débutèrent un baiser tout d'abord fugace puis de plus en plus langoureux, finalement leur langue valsèrent ensemble dans un échange intime. Lorsque les lèvres s'abandonnèrent, le batteur affichait un sourire rêveur et les yeux de Jan encore mi-clos savourant ce moment.

Sur la cheminée qui trônait dans le salon, au milieu d'autres souvenirs figés derrière un cadre, on pouvait admirer l'un en bois foncé, joliment décoré d'arabesques, protégeant l'image d'un couple d'hommes dont les bouches se frôlaient tandis que les yeux s'attachaient signifiant plus que les mots.

**FIN**

_*****Il a été prouvé scientifiquement que lorsque l'on rencontre une personne qui nous complète génétiquement, via une série de processus et ce que l'on nomme de manière plus poétique « l'âme sœur », notre pupille se dilate. _

_** Je tenais simplement à marquer l'emploi du subjonctif imparfait, d'une pierre blanche. Au cours de ma carrière d'auteur ( très récente x) ), c'est la première fois que je l'utilise._

_***Ces gâteaux sont une spécialité allemande au doux nom de Vanillekipferl._

_****passé simple, troisième personne du pluriel … comme le subjonctif imparfait, je voulais signaler que je l'utilisais pour la première fois. Ca ne me paraît pas étrange à employer, plutôt classe._

**En espérant que cet OS vous ait plus. **

**Et surtout que vous en avez compris la présentation. Il m'a été difficile de présenter un interview de façon romancéd en intégrant des scènes passées, mais aussi la description du déroulement de l'interview même, tout en indiquant ( en italique et les questions en gras ) ce qui apparaît dans le magazine.**

**J'ai fait mon possible pour que cela soit agréable à lire, drôle et touchant. Si c'est ce que vous avez ressenti alors j'ai bien fait mon travail.**

**Yaoistement **

**Ael**


End file.
